


Good morning A-hole

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Short nothingness of a "normal", "daily" interaction…A Hunt, a Bar... you do the math... ^^!Sam has found a distraction... What will his Brother say/do?





	Good morning A-hole

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta - No Native

Morning Asshole SPN FF 19.04.2018

 

„Saham…“ The voice purred subdued and very tempting…  
“Sahhm…” The voice repeated no less gently and still whispering, as there was no reaction from the tall man…  
But the younger Winchester, still in his sleepy mind, only slapped at the distracting breath close to his ear.  
He hit the air and turned slightly more into the blankets.  
It was too early and they had been back very late after a case. Sam wanted, needed to sleep.  
He hadn’t that much lately.

There was a nudge to the tall Hunters side.  
Man that’s persisting, Sam thought and made an annoyed sound hiding even more beneath the blanket.  
He was wondering if he and his Brother had been out after the case since, the Hunter couldn’t really remember.  
But obviously they must have been instead of driving straight home.

This wasn’t the bunker, that much was for sure.  
It smelled like any of those random Motels they had stayed in over the years.  
The sheets were rough and to thin to be comfortable. It smelled like all of those anonymous places did, at best, like some cleaning material, dust and unaired fabrics, nothing unusual, but definitely not the Bunker.  
Sam’s Head was spinning slightly, he had to much last night, for sure, even though it wasn’t typical for him. Something must have disturbed him enough to get drunk.

There was an amused huffing from the other side and Sam only wanted to be left alone.  
He hated staying over with some Hook up.  
The awakening was always a bit awkward and right now pretty annoying.

The Winchester was also wondering when it had been the last time he had give in to some Stranger like this at all.  
It was Dean’s thing not his under normal circumstances.

And much to Sam’s disappointment, about himself, he couldn’t even remember inviting someone or being invited…  
There was nothing, total blank Memory, and it was embarrassing on so many levels.  
Sam groaned as the bed shifted and someone crawled over his body, moving to the other side.

There was a surprisingly strong hit on his ass and the Hunter sighed, rolling his closed eyes.  
Great, he had hooked up with a clingy one.  
Sam wanted to avoid any confrontation but it was rude, at least he would have to say something and say goodbye at the room door.  
The dark haired listened to the Shower, obviously his guest was getting ready to leave, feeling right at home in a, rented by the hour, motel.  
Damn what kind of Plaything had he been with, Sam wondered, still not willing or ready to stay up or even open his eyes.  
Instead he pulled the cheap Pillow closer to his naked chest while tying to remember. He hated those mornings.

Sam listened as the Shower was stilled and the Bathroom door opened again. The younger Winchester got nervous. He would have to face the blank last night sooner or later by getting up and facing the stranger in his room…  
Aaaaaaand he would have to pay for another room, Dean would laugh at him for sure.

Sam sighed again clenching to the Pillow in his arms.  
He could hear how someone got closer to the bed and stayed there, probably staring at him. It was irritating and nerve wracking and even more embarrassing as he felt himself blushing all over again from the stare he could literally feel on his goosebumped back. 

There was another sighed from behind that had the dark haired Hunter shrugging a bit.

“Jeeeeeeez Sammy would you stop pretending to be asleep and get your ass out of my Bed!” 

And suddenly/finally Sam was awake/up…!!!

End…


End file.
